Shameful Guardian
by Imaginary Guy117
Summary: Very AU. What if Humanity discovered magic early? What if Man created something that shouldn't exist in the first place? Now because of this single mistake, the world of the natural and supernatural will never be the same ever again. Watch as Issei tries to fix a problem that has no solution to it. "In the end, some wounds never do heal. Even with time."


**Hey guys, it's Guy117 here and I decided to bring to you a new idea that was inspired by Illuminet's Limit Lovers. However, this will be on Highschool DxD. This will be a very AU. Will this have Ocs? Yes, but not centric. Will this have a non-perverted Issei? To those, unfortunately; to others like me, yes.**

 **And also He-Man jerks off at screaming, ass-hurt fan boys.**

* * *

It truly astonishing how things can go FUBAR withing a matter of years to seconds. It was just like yesterday humans were living their usual daily life, with the fear of the massive Cold War. Then machine has risen against humanity as, with the help of the supernatural, survive to see another day.

Now I know what you guys must be thinking: What does this mean and what's this about? Well we can answer that with the help of this time-line.

?: Silver Creature is born.

109 AD: Silver Creature goes enters slumber in Earth's inner and outer mantle.

592: Veronica Vãduna is born. First Vampire in existence.

1325: Condor is born on Earth as 'natural immortal'. The cause of this unnatural phenomenon has yet to be explained.

1346: First confirm 'death' of Condor while participating in the Smyrinote Crusades.

1380: Al-Luni is born.

1405: Al-Luni founds out that God of Bible, or Allah, is dead. How he found this is yet a mystery. He goes crazy before being executed, telling the unknown truth.

1610: Kazuko, Yasaka's ancestor, is born. Thus the birth of the Yokai Kitsune in Shinto Mythology.

1863: Magic is rediscovered since the Middle Ages in modern times by a conservative American living in the South during the Civil War. He was going to tell his superiors before seeing a horrible future. He committed suicide later, making sure no one find and use such thing as a dangerous weapon.

1865-80?: Issei Hyoudou, Nadia, 'Thy King' are born in this time period. Date of birth unconfirmed.

1890-1960: A strange phenomenon was slowly occurring around the world.

1895: Group-1337, a secret international science group, also known as the Illuminati, is formed.

1899: Issei and Ada Gerg joins the group. Thy King is appointed as the leader of the group.

1900: Magic is rediscovered again by Group-1337, shocking the scientist. Ada then reveals himself to be a reincarnated Al-Luni, who tells the truth that God of Bible is dead and the deities of myths and Angels of Heaven have abandoned them, shocking them more. Thy King, however, managed to keep everyone fine, have them focus and promised not speak to this to anyone.

1902: Nadia is diagnose with a fatal version tuberculosis. She wants to die with dignity. Issei, being stubborn, wants to save her by using magic to cure. It only bought her more time.

1903: Issei, secretly behind everyone's back, is tortured by Al-Luni while he was being converted into something from Thy King's secret agenda; Project GUARDIAN. He later escape from captivity, killing Ada in the process. Illuminati disbands shortly after.

1914-27: A unknown individual was destroying secret facilities that are rumored to be part of the Guardian Project. Authorities couldn't pin-point who was doing this and declared this person as "Badguy".

1930: Polish-Greek immigrant, Franciszek Zabat, ends a local gang war in his hometown of Cottonwood, Idaho, USA during the Great Depression. Declared a local hero by nearby towns and local media. He disappeared, leaving without saying a word. Many search parties attempted but couldn't find him.

1939: Axis Power is formed in Europe with Austria, Germany, Italy, Hungary, among others. La Federacion is formed by Portugal, Spain and their former colonies. South Korea, Vietnam, Cambodia, Thailand, Taiwan, along with Manchuria, Burma and the Philippines form the Eastern Asian Empire Alliance. North Korea, China, USSR, some middle east countries form the Warsaw Pact. USA, Canada, UK, France and their allies form the Allies Liberation.

1945: FDR, before dying, formed the United Nations with the help and support of the other world leaders.

1946-55: Conflict occur in Africa before the African Union is formed. They are later part of the UN.

1960: The Sunset of Reconstruction phenomenon finally occurs. UN bans all electric devices as a result.

1961-69: Shaoling Monks travel the world, teaching the philosophy of magic. Soon everyone had to give up their ill intentions temporary to adapt into this new world.

1962-74: Badguy the Bloodedge began another raid on numerous Guardian factories. Many claiming for this to be the successor of the original "Badguy" from early on.

1963: Veronica meets "Badguy". She later wrote a poem that describes him before giving him "Bloodedge" as a 'gift' in way.

1965: The Supernatural finally discovered and confirm the existence of "Badguy the Bloodedge". The Biblical Faction declares him dangerous as SSS threat with a 'flee on sight' order.

1968: Veronica forms the Inner Circle; an assassination, magic guild that welcomes both humans and non-humans. Slowly becomes corrupt from each generation's leader.

1970: 'The Nation' began losing influence, decide to re-initiate an idea from a man, who became the lead coordinator of the project.

1974: Badguy creates the Bezerker Arsenal to counter the Guardians. A lot stronger than Sacred Gears.

1975: Archenemy, the world's 'first' complete Guardian is created. It even has a will of living of its own.

1976-20?: Archenemy disobey orders, fail-safe systems fails. It declares war on Humanity, causing an uprising from the Guardians. The United Nations announce the man behind the project for 'The Nation', Thy King, an international criminal and fights back. The Knights of the Justice Order. The Great Global War begins.

1994: Javier Lee is saved by Badguy the Bloodedge from a Guardian raid at the age of 4. Lost his parents during the attack.

1999-2000: Asia, specificity East Asia, was under heavy fire by Guardians. Third bloodiest battle in the war, with operations as Rolling Thunder, Neptune, Ichigo, Eagle Claw, Chromite, amongst other.

2001: Guardians attack all known nuclear power plants and storage facilities, an optional energy beside electricity. Left many surrounding areas abandoned and evacuated. Many died from both sides.

2005: The adopted daughter of Javier Lee, Asia Anita Argento, is abducted by the Guardians and is the 'first' human converted into a Guardian. Her name is change to Magician. This shock humans and made Lee angry.

2012: Archenemy pulls out it triumph card. It announce that the God of Bible is dead, and the other myths and Angels exist, and that they were abandoned by them. Humanity and Supernatural are shock and began losing after set-back after set-back. Religion tried to say that Archenemy is lying, only for it to bring a projector that tells the truth. Hope and faith is gone in humanity and all began to wonder was it lie or what's the point anymore. The Supernatural is also revealed as Guardians expose human disguise Devils and Youkais, much to the shock of the world.

2013-20: After many speeches and rallies, Javier Lee reunited Humanity to continue living and fighting. He said that God did left them gifts behind, as well as that they made it this far without Him because of morals and free will. While religion fanatics declare him a heretic, most of humanity agreed with him and began fighting back. He was secretly approached by Thy King, who said the same exact thing to the original Group 1337 when they first discovered magic.

2015: The Iron Lady, Lady Liberty, Christ the Redeemer, Mother Russia, Great Sphinx of Giz, Spring Temple Buddha, and the Guan Yin of the South Sea of Sanya crumble by Guardian forces. This weakened human's moral further.

2021: Humanity declares war on the Supernatural, while fighting the Guardians. Makes way for a second front.

2025: Silver Creature is awaken from its slumber, causing Humanity to fight the war in a third front.

2029-36: The Supernatural began to ally themselves to Humanity as they share a common enemy. The order who came first: Angels in '29, European Monsters and Youkai in '30, Norse Myth in '31, Greek-Rome Myth in '32, Shinto Myth in '33, Fallen Angels in '34, and finally Devils in '36. Though, Humans remained skeptical about the alliance.

2032: It is declared that there are splinter cells of the Supernatural that continues to fight Humanity, who will be the only beings to fight against in the second front.

2034-?: Guardian, while killing the humans, youkai and Devils, also mocked and taunted the Angels, Fallen and Pagans for their cowardice and empty promises.

2039: Great Red and Ophis also helped in when the Silver Creature attacked the Dimensional Gap. Evil Dragons joined in for the killings of the Guardians and the beast. The 12 Ultimate Protectors are formed.

2041: Guardian began the Ru Offensive by making a bold attack the Underworld. They also brought a new weapon; The ODIN and LOKI systems. During the attack, Ajuka Beelzebub perished, along with his brother. The orbital kinetic bombardment were launched from Diptera, or Flying, class Guardians to the remaining noble houses in the Underworld, as well as all factories that manufacture Evil Pieces. Blueprints to the Evil Pieces were also destroyed. This also happened to all remaining major human cities when they came back. The systems were finally destroyed by Susanoo. Causalities were substantial to all defenders.

2042: The Omega Sealing. 10 large, Pericolo Bestia, or Danger Beast, attacks Australia. An all out assault was led to fight against the behemoths but nothing work. Even with the help of Lee, who only wounded one, and Sirzerch, who only severely wounded the same one, couldn't do anything. The Pagans killed the rest but only lower Australia near Sea Level. Badguy the Bloodedge came in and destroyed the another one with a laser like weapon. The Gods couldn't do anything without the risk of submerging Australia underwater. Instead the Pagans sealed the last one on New Zealand.

2044: Nukes drop to halt the Silver Creature at China, only destroying surrounding areas. Burrowed underground, giving Humanity a year time to retaliate against the Guardians. Strange essence is left behind from both nuclear fallout and Silver's magic, Verx. It later turns out that Mystress of Blues, of the Protectors, sacrifice herself into stopping the beast. Unknown to everyone, Badguy had helped her.

2045: Lors Mungi, a new type of magic, is founded by Six, one of the Protectors. Used to rebuild cities, only to realize it was a combination of Verx and nuclear fallout. Now have to be used carefully.

2046: Silver Creature re-emerges and angrier than ever. Attacks Afro- Eurasia full force, leaves millions of acre of land a barren wasteland. Some say it was glassed. As well as large casualties.

2050: Veronica encountered a Devil of "Roy Shedim". She fought against it and won the battle, turning it to an artifact before leaving.

2051: German scientist Adolf Wrazidlo and Mexican doctor Giovanni Garcia created their magic projects to the world against the Guardians: the Pocket Monsters and Iron Guards. The German's project had a flaw because it must require a sacrifice in the human body. The Iron Guards need to go through intense augmentations to use the suits. It was immoral but humanity was getting desperate.

2053: Archenemy fired its Gamma Rays at the Americas, leaving many dead and geography changed.

2062: Joseph and Kiba Petrenko are born. Joseph is given away due to the village's superstition to Lee.

2063: Gasper and Marius Vladi are born in the same Eurasia village as Kiba and Joseph. Lord and Cornelia Vladi, a married human-vampire couple, used magic to disguise Gasper as they raised him in secret as a girl. They also have an elder sister, Valerie.

2064: Kuroka and Koneko are taken by a Devil, who doesn't have Evil Pieces.

2069: Humans, with the help of the Supernatural, outsmarted the Guardians in the four years of battle. Vali runs away from his parents before being taken in by Azazel.

2073: A conspiracy occur on a well famous doctor. She leaves to find who did it. Last they seen of her was from her assistant, who saw her donning a paper bag, covering her head.

2074: Badguy the Bloodedge joins the allied side, thanks to Javier. Fights with them before going AWOL, prefer to go solo. Kokabiel chase after him for a fight him and dies. Joseph is named Field Marshal of the Holy Knights.

2075: Humanity, along with Supernatural, suffered a crushing defeat in the Battle of Jerusalem. Joseph dies by an Ultra Class Guardian. He named Badguy as his successor. Azazel is also killed in the battle, naming Shemhazai as the new viceroy. Baraqiel was found months later dead.

2076: The Silver Creature is dead, but not without a cause. Great Red and Ophis are exhausted, Half the Evil Dragons are dead and billions of humans and non-humans are dead because of it. It also left Afro-Eurasia in ruins. Ophis and Great, with the help from Javier Lee, went back to the Dimensional Gap in peace, sort of. All focus now goes to the Guardians.

2077-83: A views and perspective divides Humanity in half. The Fanatics and the Transcendentalists. Humans who now want the old way of life back to those who want to move on. Supernatural let this happen, only making the Transcendentalists to move on more. Lors Mungi is used against humans for first time. The Human Civil War begins. Liberation Government is created by Transcendentalists. Great Revival Federation is created by Fanatics. Series of terrorist attacks occurs around many LG cities by Fanatics with counter-terrorist fighting back to not waste the resources against them.

2080: Saji Genshirou is killed, June takes control of the Recovery Hearts Pirate. Archenemy is killed by Badguy, who had helped from Michael and Sizerch Lucifer. The Archangel and Leader of Hell are, unfortunately, marked KIA in the process. Uriel is cripple as a result. Serafall and Gabriel are in charge of Heaven and Hell. The daughter of Archenemy is in charge of the remaining Guardians.

2084: Cease firing is signed with many deaths to the GRF, which later split. Laws created to simply ignored the Fanatics, which surprisingly worked from veterans to criminals.

2085: Intelligence have gotten word that the Guardians are making a last stand in a plant somewhere in Africa. Badguys leads an all-out assault to end this war. The question remains, however; will it work?

To think all this things happen in the mid-way of the 1900s. But what will happen to this final battle. Will the Humans win the war? Or will the Guardians win? What about the Supernatural and their society? Will anyone recovered from this mess of a war? Will peace be at hand? And who was the one who sent the location? Find soon.

* * *

 **Cut! So what do all of you think? This idea had been on my mind for some time and I think its time to write while it was there. And before you all asked; yes, this was also inspired by Blazblue and Guilty Gear as well. I'm mainly doing this for the meantime.**

 **In other news, I'll probably get just one part published for G &G. I made a poll for which games should be in the Riser torture scene. Some like Silver Surfer for NES. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde are automatic ins. First 4 with major votes will be in the chapter, so vote now!**

 **So that is all, folks!**


End file.
